Life as a Pawn
by hopefuldreamer1991
Summary: Krissa's life has been fairly ordinary. Climb trees. Pick crops. Repeat. The aspiring teacher has always wanted more for her life: to live for others. All changed when her sister, betrothed to be married, is reaped into the Hunger Games. Wanting a chance to give her a better life, Krissa steps in to volunteer. Same story. Different chapter. Welcome to the 24th Annual Hunger Games.
1. An Introduction

**All of my major stories have been about Kingdom Hearts up to this point, so I thought it would be interesting to try something somewhat different. Once an idea pops up in my head, I have to write it down!**

**I've submitted my main character as a participant in a few SYOTS, but I really wanted to tell her story myself. **

I dropped my final pick of the day into the basket below. Another day. Another harvest. Same life. Same routine.

I wanted more out of my life. Or really, everyone else's lives. To actually make a difference.

Instead, here I am picking peaches from the tops of these trees.

"HEY YOU!" a scream could be heard.

Afterwards, a loud shot could be heard, and a second scream could be heard as a man a few trees away from me fell out of the tree. He had been shot in the leg. The man fell on his shoulder, likely breaking it, but that didn't matter. Two peacekeepers grabbed him aggressively, leading him off. Poor guy would likely receive a brutal punishment.

All for taking a bite out of one of the peaches.

Same story. Different person. Happens quite often. We are supplied with many seeds and plants, and grow many crops. Yet, most of us still starve. Malnutrition can unfortunately be seen everywhere.

Welcome to District 11, where the motto should be "starving your citizens so we can eat." Thanks, ever-so-giving Capitol.

The man new what the consequence would be if he was caught. Yet, which risk would lead to more suffering, eating and being caught, or not eating and starve, possibly to death?

Not that I could blame him. After spending my entire life around these peaches, I never have been able to taste what I have heard is a taste so sweet that it makes everything else seem so bland.

Of course, I'm sure that would be accurate compared to the trash that is provided to use as food.

Different day. Same life. Same dream. Same pawn, used by the Capitol.

I guess a backstory will make you understand my life more. My name is Krissa. 18, though many say I look more 15. My life is no different than others living in District 11. Spend the day in the field, picking, harvesting, shipping to the Capitol. I didn't want this, not that I was given much of a choice.

All I ever really wanted to do is teach. I want to educate children as much as I can, provide them knowledge, hopefully one day allowing them to change this sad world we live in.

Unfortunately, teaching jobs here are limited. They need more people in the field, growing and picking crops, so schools are just in little one-room schoolhouses. There is only 1 teacher who is there until she dies off, and then it's on to the next one.

And I'm stuck here picking peaches.

I've done all I can to get noticed to one day be chosen. I spend what little time I can outside of the tops of trees watching others' kids, teaching them my own lessons, and just playing with them. Because what I have done has garnered much notice, many parents have invited me into their homes, and children from all around run to me whenever I walk into town. I am hoping that one day, this will be enough to garner me enough attention to reach my dreams.

If I first survived today. I hopped out of the tree, dumping the peaches from my satchel into the basket. I left the field much earlier than I normally do, heading to town square.

Happy Reaping Day to me, and may the odds ever be in my favor.


	2. Reaping Day-Part One

As I made my way towards town hall, I noticed my brother and sister head off into the 13 and 17 sections, respectively. Unfortunately, thanks to work, we did not have time to bid good luck prior to entering. I hardly had time to make myself look halfway decent prior to coming. I had worn my best dress, and pulled half of my hair up out of my face, but unfortunately, I couldn't escape the hot summer sun. Little bead of sweat already soaked my forehead.

Unfortunately, following the reaping (should I, nor my brother or sister get chosen), it was straight back to work. We still had a quota to meet, yada yada, or face severe punishment, yada yada. As I got my finger pricked, I eyed my sister Maddie, who oddly enough looked calmer than usual on Reaping Day. I could not be sure, but I figured it was because Manual had turned 19 the previous fall. He had been engaged to my sister for the past few months, so that was one less person for her to worry about. She only had two more reaping days, and should she make it out of both of them, she could live out the rest of her days in peace.

My brother on the other hand did not have a speck of nerve in him. Donavan has always been that type. Perhaps it is because he has always had an adventurous side to him. Whether it was acting out previous hunger games victories as a kid, or pretending to drop grenades as he picked peaches from the lower branches and dropped them into baskets, was beyond me.

As for myself, I was feeling relieved that it was my final reaping day. After today, no more worries about having to survive this cruel event, created to serve as greedy entertainment for the Capitol. I mean, me in the hunger games would be a disaster: my only experiences with 'weapons,' is using knives for cooking and peeling, and me, killing kids?! I want to be a teacher, I don't think I could possibly bring myself to do such a thing.

Nobody said anything as we made our way to our spots. Even the two people closest to me, Aubrey and Dena, remained quiet as we stood close to each other in the 18 section. Out of the blue, however, Aubrey slid something into both of our hands prior to the ceremony beginning.

"For luck," she said, "given it's our last time."

As I opened my hand, I saw it was a small blue plastic ring that changed colors in the light. In terms of value, it wasn't much, but I slid it on my finger in appreciation and nodded thanks.

As I was soon to find out, I was going to need all of the luck in the world. And then some.


End file.
